Leather Armor
Basic Information Leather Armor is the 1st tier armor in Creativerse. With a complete set of leather armor equipped, your player character will have a defense rating of 70 points. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn. It will merely provide defense points, while you can select Costumes parts (some of which look like plate armor, leather boots or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. In Creativerse, armor protects your player-character from the impact of physical hits from Creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, all 4 leather armor parts can be crafted for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Leather Armor parts can rarely be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on blocks of the Stalactite layer underground. Additionally, Leather Armor parts can very rarely be obtained from common blue Keepas, but a little more often from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, mainly as a loot when killing them, rarely as a pet-harvest. The Quest "Mushroom For Error" will reward you with Leather Armguards (and 50 Coins), but only once. The Quest "Home Sweet Home" will reward you with Leather Leggings (and yet another 50 Coins). The Quest "Part Of the Process" will reward you with a Leather Pauldron (plus 50 Coins again). The Quest "Self Defense" will provide you with a Leather Breastplate (and 50 more Coins) as a reward. How to unlock the crafting recipes While the crafting recipe for Leather Breastplates is now an alredy unlocked starting crafting recipe, the crafting recipes for all the 3 other pieces of Leather Armor will require to either craft or obtain at least one Leather Breastplate in order to be unlocked. So either crafting or finding Leather Breastplates (they are extraordinarily rare findings in Obsidian Treasure Chests) will unlock the crafting recipes for Leather Armguards, Leather Leggings and also Leather Pauldrons - plus the crafting recipe for Obsidian Breastplates to boot. To actually unlock the crafting recipes, you'll have to click on all 4 according recipes in your Crafting Menu one after another after obtaining Leather Breastplates. To make matters less easy, the Quest that will provide you with a Leather Breastplate can only be completed after 3 other Quests that will reward you with Leather Armguards, Leather Leggings and a Leather Pauldron. How to craft Leather Armor can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after their crafting recipes have been unlocked. Select their crafting recipes and collect their "ingredients" - you can track crafting recipes on your screen like you can track quests. * Leather Breastplates provide 30 defense points. They can be crafted from a starting crafting recipe, currently already unlocked when starting the game. Crafting 1 Leather Breastplate requires 3 pieces of Leather, 3 Bones and 2x Vines. * Leather Armguards provide 10 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Breastplates. Crafting 1x Leather Armguards requires 2 pieces of Leather, 1 Bone and 1 Rockster Rock. * Leather Leggings provide 10 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Breastplates. Crafting 1x Leather Leggings requires 3 pieces of Leather, 2 Bones and 1 Rockster Rock. * Leather Pauldrons provide 20 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Breastplates. Crafting 1 Leather Pauldron requires 3 pieces of Leather, 2 Bones and 1 Rockster Rock. Crafting a full Leather Armor set will require 2x Vines, 11 pieces of Leather, 8 Bones and 3 Rockster Rocks. Crafting or obtaining Leather armor parts will unlock the crafting recipes for their respective armor parts of Obsidian Armor. So Leather Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Obsidian Armguards and so forth. How to use Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. Armor parts will only automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldrons, leggings) is currently equipped. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each hit, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in the character-window; and also as a color-code on the armor-doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. Green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Quests Mushroom For Error * Badge: Rookie * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Welcome to the Jungle" * Objectives: ** whack any Creature (like a Leafi for example) with a melee Weapon (like the Wood Sword that you have obtained by completing the prior starting quest), ** collect 5 Red Mushrooms (like from Forests, Grasslands or Wood Treasure Chests), and ** eat any Mushroom (Red, Brown or Glowing) to heal. To eat a Mushroom, activate it from the quickbar with right-click or typing the number of the dedicated quickslot twice. * Rewards: 10 Red Mushrooms, 1x Leather Armguards and 50 Coins * Unlocks: quest "Home Sweet Home" Home Sweet Home * Badge: Rookie * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Mushroom For Error" * Objectives: ** craft 20 Wood Wall blocks from any type of natural Wood blocks taken from trees or Wood Treasure Chests in your crafting menu (to be opened with the default key "q"), and ** place these 20 blocks of Wood Wall anywhere (you can take them up again if you like without suffering any negative effects). Attention: Wood Wall blocks are flammable. As a positive side note, you can use them in your Forge as Fuel. * Rewards: 20 Wood Floor blocks, 12 Wood Windows, 1x Leather Leggings and 50 Coins * Unlocks: quests "Look Out Above" and "Branching Out" Part Of the Process * Badge: Rookie * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Look Out Above" * Objectives: ** collect a common gray Stone block from anywhere like from hillsides or cliffs, from recesses near rivers, from digging downwards a bit, from rocky Mountains or from Caves (no Power Cell is required), ** craft a Processor in your crafting menu from 8x Stone, 8x Wood and 2x Vines, ** obtain 2 Wood Slabs like by cutting natural blocks of Wood in a Processor * Rewards: 20 blocks of common Stone, 20 Vines, 1 Leather Pauldron and 50 Coins * Unlocks: quests "Self Defense", "Block and A Hard Place", "Bricks by Bricks" and "We Scout Here" Self Defense * Badge: Rookie * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Part Of the Process" * Objectives: ** collect 3 Bones as a random drop or pet-harvest from any Creatures or by processing blocks of Fossils in a Processor ** put Vines into a Processor to receive Twines, or take them from your storage if you have already processed Twines, or get Twines from a friend ** craft a Stone Sword in your crafting menu from 3 Stone blocks, 3 Bones, 2 Wood Rods and 1 Twine * Rewards: 1 Leather Breastplate and 50 Coins * Unlocks: might be one of the unlocking requirements for "Forge Ahead", but only when the quest "Block and A Hard Place" is also completed Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Treasure Category:Pet Harvest Category:Animal Loot Category:Quest Rewards